


Marché conclu

by Berylia



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il s’était levé de sa chaise –il était à peine plus haut que le dossier– et continuait sa progression.</p><p>— Il m’a dit que je tenais de ma mère, que j’étais comme elle, irrésistible.</p><p>Anubis buta contre le mur et les yeux d’incendie le clouaient sur place tout en glaçant l’intérieur de son corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marché conclu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> C'est la fic la plus horrible que j'ai jamais écrite et la plus sale. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais mais j'avais besoin d'exorciser.
> 
> WARNING : Ceci est une relation pas vraiment consentie et pédophile.
> 
> Je me sens sale.

Anubis appuya sur la sonnette. Un fin croissant de lune éclairait la nuit paisible, tout était calme dans ce quartier tranquille, honnête et résidentiel de la capitale. 

Luka Asling ouvrit la porte.

— Encore vous.

Il attendit que le gamin s’efface pour entrer, son porte-document en avant.

— J’ai des papiers à te faire parafer et signer. Cette fois-ci ils ont été modifiés pour qu’un mineur puisse s’engager sans l’avis ou la supervision de ses représentants légaux.

Il déposa son attaché-case sur la table de la salle à manger et l’ouvrit pour en sortir la liasse de papier. Plus que ça à faire et il aurait fini sa journée.

— Je suis tout seul à la maison vous savez.

Le gamin avait fermé la porte et l’avait suivi. Cette fois-ci pas de masque d’escrime ou de fleuret.

— Oui. Bien que je ne doute pas qu’il me soit possible d’engluer ta mère sous un jargon juridico-légal j’ai préféré attendre. Je doute qu’apprendre que son fils est Loki des Ases, Fils des Géants, Marcheur de Ciel, Dieu du Chaos, Destructeur de mondes, etc… etc…. la rende plus heureuse ou la fasse te permettre de te coucher après 21h00.

— Et ça vous arrive souvent de débarquer chez les petits garçons quand ils sont seuls chez eux ? 

Il se tourna vers Luka, vers son sourire aussi pointu, malicieux que celui du Dieu qui l’habitait.

— Non. 

Franchement c’était une expérience qu’il aimerait ne pas avoir à répéter, entre l’ennui de devoir attendre caché dans un coin que sa mère s’en aille et les heures passer à contourner les lois et les décrets pour rendre les documents acceptables…

— Costume trois-pièces sur-mesure, poste bien placé au service du gouvernement, ça ne doit pas faire s’ouvrir que des portes.

Il laissa courir les mots, il avait un travail à faire, et fit glisser la liasse de feuilles et le stylo vers l’enfant.

— Je te conseille de les lire avant de signer. Si tu as des questions j’y répondrai.

Luka s’assit, face à lui et ses yeux avaient les éclats du feu.

— Je suis sûr que personne ne trouverait rien à redire en me trouvant seul à la maison avec vous.

Encore ce sourire, comme une scie brillant sous le soleil.

— Je peux repasser plus tard, en présence d’un adulte de confiance, si tu y tiens.

Luka haussa les épaules.

— Non, j’ai l’habitude.

Il n’en dit pas plus et commença à lire. Anubis regarda autour de lui, dans cette maison si ordinaire, classe moyenne, banale, qui accueillait le Dieu du Chaos et son enveloppe charnelle.

— Je ne comprends pas cette phrase.

Il se retint de soupirer, –même les adultes étaient des incultes face à la loi, alors un enfant– se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour se pencher au-dessus du gamin.

— Laquelle ?

— Celle-ci.

— En cas de sinistre, le signataire, c’est toi, s’engage à prendre la responsabilité légale, civile et financière des…

— Ce n’est pas la première fois.

Il l’avait interrompu et il plongea son regard, mécontent et lassé, dans celui aux reflets de feu.

— La première fois que quoi ?

Qu’il ne comprenait pas un texte juridique ?

— Je sens votre présence dans mon dos, votre haleine juste sur ma joue.

Les yeux de flammes furent cachés un instant par un rideau de cils avant qu’il ne continue, toujours aussi illogique, énigmatique.

— La première fois aussi ça a commencé comme ça.

Il regarda la langue rose passer sur les lèvres qui auraient dû être rouges de sang mais le sens de ces phrases continuait de lui échapper.

— Il m’a donné un cheval. Enorme, gris, rapide, digne d’un roi.

La petite main blanche, douce, un peu froide, se posa sur la sienne et il cligna des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que… De quoi parlait-il ?

— Il m’a juste demandé d’être sage et de me laisser faire.

Les mots le percutèrent, il enleva sa main et recula, brûlé par leur signification. 

Le sourire de Luka était une lame blanche et brillante et dans ses yeux voletaient les étincelles d’un brasier.

— J’ai eu le cheval.

L’enfant se tourna vers lui alors qu’il continuait, instinctivement, de reculer.

— Bien sûr nous n’avons pas les moyens de garder un cheval, maman l’a revendu à quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait.

Il s’était levé de sa chaise –il était à peine plus haut que le dossier– et continuait sa progression.

— Il m’a dit que je tenais de ma mère, que j’étais comme elle, irrésistible.

Anubis buta contre le mur et les yeux d’incendie le clouaient sur place tout en glaçant l’intérieur de son corps.

— Après, ça été une femme, elle m’a dit de rester immobile, qu’elle s’occuperait de tout. Elle m’a donné un chiot, énorme et tout noir et intelligent.

Le sourire était aussi aigu que la pointe d’une lame.

— Mais Thybalt est allergique aux poils de chien. On l’a confié à des gens, à la campagne. 

Le corps si petit, hypnotique, paralysant, reprit son avancée.

— La fois d’après elle était mieux préparée. Elle m’a offert un serpent, superbe, avec des écailles froides et luisantes. Et il n’arrêtait pas de grandir.

Il ne bougeait plus, le regardant approcher.

— Maman dit qu’il s’est enfui. Dans les égouts.

Il était juste devant lui maintenant.

— Le dernière fois elle m’a offert un zombi. Il faut des autorisations très spéciales pour avoir un zombi, mais j’imagine que vous devez le savoir. Une petite fille, à moitié décomposée, mais qui pouvait faire la vaisselle et qui me tenait compagnie. Maman a fait venir un prêtre de Yemanja et il l’a emportée.

Il entendit le bruit des genoux heurtant le sol, il le vit agenouillé, il ne comprit pas.

—Je ne veux pas d’animaux cette fois.

Les mains, petites, si petites, si blanches, se posèrent sur sa ceinture et le frisson qui le prit le fit cogner sa tête contre le mur. Il tremblait d’horreur, paralysé par la révulsion.

— Je veux quelque chose que je puisse garder.

Le pouce suivit la couture de sa braguette et malgré le tissu il pouvait sentir le feu qui émanait de ses mains autant que de ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens.

— Il y a tellement de choses que je peux faire. Que je peux te faire.

La voix était horriblement grave, comme le grognement de la pierre touchée par la lave et en même temps impossiblement aigüe, douce, presque angélique.

— Il y a mes mains. Si petites. Si blanches sur ta peau. Je ne sais même pas si à deux elles pourront faire le tour…

Il pressa contre son entrejambe, avec la force de celui qui avait attrapé le monde et l’avait plongé dans le Ragnarok, avec la faiblesse d’un enfant innocent.

— Mais d’abord il faut convenir du prix.

Sa voix était si vieille et si jeune, dissonante et mélodieuse à la fois. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, coincé contre le mur, piégé par ces yeux, cette voix, la lame de son sourire.

— Je ne veux pas grand-chose. Dès que les prix deviennent trop voyants ils finissent par disparaître. Non, je veux juste une petite chose.

La langue rose passa sur les lèvres fines et il aurait pu jurer qu’elles étaient rouges comme le sang. 

— Je veux pouvoir te contacter. Pas de numéro de téléphone, pas de répondeur. Non, je veux un moyen de te contacter, c’est tout. Après tout, on ne sait jamais quand je pourrais me fourrer dans des situations où un mineur aurait besoin d’un conseiller juridique.

Le sourire était celui d’une scie mais les yeux étaient marrons, ordinaires, purs, un peu perdus.

— Je n’aurais pas dû être éveillé si tôt. Je ne suis qu’un gamin. J’ai besoin d’aide.

Il savait quelque part, il en était sûr, que la petite main était encore pressée sur son pantalon, il voyait bien qu’il était encore à genoux, mais ce n’était plus important. Ce qui importait c’était qu’il avait raison, il avait été éveillé bien trop tôt et ce n’était pas normal, ce n’était pas dans les règles ni dans les contrats.

— Juste quelque chose pour te contacter.

Les mots glissaient autour de lui comme un serpent, comme une caresse froide et chaude en même temps sur sa peau.

— Je te donnerai une amulette.

Il cligna des yeux, il n’avait pas voulu dire ça, il avait autre chose à faire que de se plier aux caprices d’un…

— Marché conclu.

Les yeux étaient presque rouges, le sourire qui reflétait la lumière du plafonnier était empli de crocs acérés et il sentit les mains remuer à nouveau sur son pantalon, contre son entrejambe.

— Non !

Il se détacha du mur, il fit un pas de côté, il s’arracha à l’étreinte –du dieu, de l’enfant, de Luka, de Loki ?

— J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le gamin était toujours à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même et sa voix était à peine un murmure difficile, englué de larmes, de douleurs, de doute.

— Non. 

Il essaya de calmer sa voix, de calmer les battements de son cœur et la façon dont sa peau se hérissait soudainement, comme lorsqu’il sentait un danger. 

— Tu n’as rien fait de mal, c’est ce qui t’a été fait qui est mal. 

— Comment ça ?

Les yeux qui se levèrent sur lui semblaient si perdus, incapables de comprendre les horreurs qu’il avait endurées, qu’il venait de lui proposer.

— C’est un crime.

— Un crime ?

Il se redressa et se rapprocha.

— Oui, un crime. Un mineur ne peut être contraint à des actes sexuels.

— Mais il n’y a pas eu de contrainte.

Le sourire acéré, lumineux comme l’acier reflétant un incendie, apparut à nouveau.

— Ils ont tous payé pour ce qu’ils m’ont pris. Ce que je leur ai librement donné en échange de leurs biens. L’offre et la demande, n’est-ce pas comme ça que marche ce monde ? Tout se vend et tout s’achète.

Il s’était relevé, lentement, comme un serpent qui se déplie, se dressant au son hypnotisant de ses propres paroles. 

— J’ai vendu, ils ont acheté.

Et il marchait à nouveau vers lui, sa voix dissonante : grave et aigüe à la fois, ses yeux rouges plantés sur lui comme une lance le maintenant en place.

— J’ai offert, tu as offert, marché conclu.

Sa tête n’arrivait même pas à la hauteur de son sternum mais il attrapa sa cravate et tira, l’amenant vers lui et pendant un instant la soie fut comme une corde rêche contre son cou. 

— Tu n’as plus qu’à choisir.

Il défit le nœud de cravate et tira, la soie glissa, froide, longue, contre son cou avant de tomber, enroulée comme un cobra entre eux.

— Je t’ai déjà proposé mes mains. 

Elles étaient posées sur le veston et, petites, blanches, si fines, défaisaient un à un les boutons.

— Imagine-les…

Il savait que c’était impossible mais il avait l’impression qu’il murmurait juste contre son oreille, il lui semblait sentir la chaleur infernale de son souffle contre son cou.

— Elles seront si petites sur ta bite.

Le mot était cru, vulgaire, obscène sortant de la bouche d’un enfant. Et pourtant il sentit son corps tressaillir et sa bite commencer à se redresser.

— Regarde. Vois comme elles sont blanches sur ta peau.

Les mains étaient glaciales, parcourant son torse soudainement découvert par chemise et veste, et elles étaient brillantes comme l’acier glissant sur le noir de la nuit.

— Imagine.

Encore ce souffle, infernal, contre son oreille.

— Mais bien sûr je peux proposer autre chose.

Il retira ses mains et, lentement, passa la langue sur ses lèvres rouge sang.

— Elle est toute petite, elle aussi.

Il lui semblait qu’il ne voyait plus rien d’autre que cette bouche rouge au milieu du blanc.

— Mais on m’a toujours dit que ma langue était habile.

Elle repassa, lentement, à nouveau, rose sur rouge.

— Et puis…

Le sourire était celui d’un fauve, plein de crocs.

— Que serait la vie sans un peu de danger…

Il pouvait presque les sentir, ces crocs caressant sa verge, menaçant à tout instant de percer la peau, de le déchirer, le dévorer.

Il sentait la bosse dure, douloureuse, dans son pantalon.

Il n’était pas le seul.

Les mains étaient revenues, froides et chaudes en même temps, le caressant, le malaxant à travers le tissu, les barrières.

— Oh, il reste une chose. Ça prend plus de préparation, c’est tout. 

Il sentait son index qui dessinait la ligne érigée de sa verge.

— Tu pourrais me pénétrer.

Il entendit le bruit métallique de sa ceinture que l’on défaisait.

— Avec tes doigts, avec ta bite, avec ta langue.

Il avait du mal à respirer et la voix brûlante s’enroulait autour de sa tête tandis que les mains glaciales touchaient son ventre, juste à la limite de son pantalon.

— C’est toi qui décide… tu me mets sur la table pour que je sois à la bonne hauteur. Il te suffira d’une main pour me maintenir en place, juste là, tandis que tu entres et tu sors. Tu me feras sans doute un bleu. Une marque de main, juste sur l’épaule parce que tu auras serré trop fort. Parce que tu te seras emballé. Parce que tu auras voulu m’enculer plus vite, plus profond. Parce que tu te seras perdu dans la chaleur et l’étroitesse de mon petit cul. Je promets de ne pas pleurer. Pas trop fort en tous cas.

Il se sentait malade. Les mots léchaient sa peau et des fantômes de sensation l’effleuraient, il sentait le canal si étroit contre son sexe, il voyait sa main énorme et presque noire sur sa peau, il entendait les sanglots mêlés de gémissements, il goutait la sueur perlant sur ses lèvres et respirait l’odeur musquée de sexe.

— Ou alors…

La main était de retour sur son sexe, le malaxant. 

— Tu peux t’allonger. Sur le tapis ou sur le lit de ma mère et je m’embrocherai sur toi. Tu pourras me regarder, voir mon visage se contracter de douleur et peu à peu de plaisir, regarder mes mains trembler alors que j’essaierai de m’accrocher à toi, à quelque chose. Et tu me sentiras, tu me sentiras me dilater si lentement, si difficilement. Tu pourras voir mes larmes briller à la lumière, couler sur mes joues, tu pourras les goûter, salées. Et ensuite… Ensuite tu mettras tes mains sur mes hanches tellement étroites et tu serreras pendant que tu t’enfonceras, que tu me défonceras, perdu dans ton plaisir, ton corps se soulevant du sol à la seule recherche de ta jouissance, dans le seul but que ton sperme me remplisse tellement que tu le sentes glisser hors de moi lorsque tu me soulèveras à nouveau pour m’enlever de toi parce que mes jambes seront trop faibles, trop fragiles.

Il ne respirait plus. Il en était incapable. Il ne bougeait plus, il ne faisait que tressaillir contre la main qui le malaxait, qui le maintenait prisonnier, qui le rendait fou.

— Et puis... Et puis tu passeras tes doigts entre mes fesses, là où ton sperme aura coulé et tu les posera sur ma bouche pour que je les lèche.

Il ne vit qu’un océan de feu, sa jouissance n’était qu’une vague de flammes qui l’écrasa, le brûla, l’écartela. 

 

Il revint à lui, affalé contre le mur, son caleçon et son pantalon portant la marque de son acte obscène.

Loki, non, Luka, était assis sur la table et jouait avec un paquet de cartes, les faisant danser entre ses doigts si agiles.

Il détourna les yeux mais sentit le sourire du Destructeur de mondes.

— Tu as eu ta jouissance. Je veux mon amulette.

Il se releva difficilement, une main contre le mur, ses jambes tremblaient, il avait envie de vomir. Il retira l’épingle à cravate qui était encore accrochée à sa chemise entrouverte. Sainte Mère sa ceinture était débouclée et… La honte, le dégoût le submergeaient, puissants comme les vagues de nausée.

Il jeta l’épingle.

— Voilà.

Il commença à reboutonner sa chemise, la tache était en train de sécher et de durcir et l’odeur de sexe qui l’entourait rajoutait à la bile qui s’infiltrait dans tout son corps. 

— Cool ! Je pourrais t’appeler n’importe quand ?

La voix était celle d’un gamin amusé par un nouveau jouet.

— Oui.

Il reboucla sa ceinture et reprit sa cravate, essayant de respirer lentement, par la bouche. 

— En réunion ? Dans les transports ? 

— Oui.

Il refit le nœud et se redressa, repoussant la nausée, les tremblements, le souvenir de ce qui venait de…

— Dans ton bain ? Dans ton lit ?

C’était de nouveau cette voix, grave et aiguë, rocailleuse et mielleuse, vieille et jeune.

Il se retourna lentement, une partie de lui avait réellement peur. D’un gamin de 12 ans !

— J’ai signé tes papiers, au fait.

Il tenait la liasse dans la main et le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, son sourire tranchant comme une lame.

— Je les ai lus quand t’étais dans les vapes. Je savais que je faisais de l’effet, mais à ce point…

Il vit chacun des crocs acérés qui déchiquetaient son âme. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici le plus vite possible.

— Merci, en ce cas je vais les prendre.

Les yeux étaient des flammes et le sourire assez large pour dévorer le soleil et la lune.

— Viens les chercher, je suis bien installé.

Il était assis sur la table, cuisses écartées et la voix infernale, brûlante, souffla à nouveau contre son oreille : « … tu me mets sur la table pour que je sois à la bonne hauteur. Il te suffira d’une main pour me maintenir en place… »

Il détourna les yeux pour éviter de vomir ou peut-être d’imaginer.

— Je vais pas attendre. Je peux toujours les brûler. Bien sûr après je vais vomir sur ton costume sur mesure, mais il est déjà taché alors…

Il ferma les poings et avança vers la lame dans la nuit qui était le sourire de Loki.

— Je vais les prendre.

Le gosse les passa dans son dos et s’inclina en arrière.

— Je veux un baiser. Pour quel genre de pute de bas étage tu m’as pris ? Un marché doit être scellé.

C’était encore Luka, malgré les yeux de flammes, le sourire de loup, c’était encore un gamin, humain, qui jouait avec lui.

— Et après ce baiser tu me les donneras et tu me laisseras partir sans exiger rien d’autre ?

— Bien sûr. 

Il se pencha, lentement, précautionneusement, sur l’enfant, sans le toucher et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les petites jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille et un bras s’enroula autour de son cou, la langue le pénétra et caressa la sienne avant de commencer à l’attirer, à la sucer doucement et un brasier était en train de le consumer partout où leurs corps se touchaient.

Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche.

Les dents de loup s’étaient refermées sur sa lèvre et sa langue et l’étreinte se défit. 

La petite bouche était maculée de sang, brillant sur ses lèvres si fines, rendant ses dents plus blanches encore.

— Voilà.

Il attrapa le contrat sans trop comprendre, son esprit perdu dans la douleur et le plaisir et la honte et la révulsion.

— Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

La langue rose recueillit chaque goutte de sang.

Luka sauta à terre.

— Allez, dehors, j’ai des devoirs à faire pour demain, moi.

Ce fut comme si les mots l’avaient libéré, comme si la réalité se remettait en route et il perçut tout, le salon classe moyenne, le gamin qui lui tournait le dos, son pantalon souillé, la bile dans son estomac.

Il sortit aussi vite qu’il put et même l’air de la nuit ne le calma pas. Il se transforma immédiatement, commençant à courir, aussi vite que possible. Mais le rire triomphant, amusé, humiliant le poursuivait dans sa propre tête.


End file.
